Heaven on Earth
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: It's Harry's last chance to date the girl he has had his eye on for awhile, Cho Chang. But Hermione is keeping a secret from him and Ron that will change their lives, and their feelings... Rated R for language in future chapters. Chap 3 up
1. Newcomer to Hogwarts

Title: Heaven On Earth

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters associated with Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Newcomer to Hogwarts

Life blinds you at times. You can go through your whole life without once finding love. Little do you know that it could be the person that's standing right beside you. And that's how Harry Potter felt. He was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts, and had been boyfriend Hermione since the end of their fourth. Ron had admitted liking Hermione in years 1-3, but then turned his sights on Lavender Brown. It was only when sneaky Rita Skeeter had published articles about Hermione being his girlfriend did Harry start to notice her. And from the sound of things, she had noticed him for awhile. He loved Hermione with all of his heart, and knew that she was the one for him. They had so much fun together, and he couldn't live without seeing her every day. But one thing kept nagging at his gut. This was Cho's last year. After this year, he would probably never see her again. He would never know what it was like to date her, kiss her, feel her. And apart from Hermione, Cho was the only other girl he had deep feelings for, beside Ginny Weasley who unknowingly to her, he had adopted as a little sister. Harry wanted to get to know Cho more. Somehow, he knew that he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with her, but just to date her a few times, after he had a crush on her for so long. Harry wished he could tell Hermione in a gentle way that she'd understand, that he'd never get a chance like this again, but he couldn't think of any way. He spent the whole night sitting on his bed, starring at the red drapes. So, he did the only thing that made sense to him at the moment.

            "Hermione, I think we should see other people."

Harry's quote echoed through her mind over and over. She sat down at the lake, staring at the giant squid as it waved its tentacles friendly at her. Who was this other person Harry wanted to see? And how should she act around him now? She loved him so much- there was no denying that. They had been dating over a year, and he had become her whole world. Much more than he could have had if they only remained friends. But it looked like that's where they were again. Friends… again. Hermione pulled a rolled-up piece of parchment from inside her robes. Tears started streaming down her face when she saw what she had written: _Hermione Potter. She had written it six months after they had started dating. And now, when she was going through a rough time in her life, something she couldn't bring herself to share with them yet, he left her. Left her for someone else. Who could it be? Ginny? Lavender? And then the realization hit her all at once… Cho. Hermione gritted her teeth, crumpled up the piece of parchment and tossed it into the lake._

            "Littering is against the law." A voice said behind her.

            "So, what." Hermione said, watching the squid pick up her trash and start tossing it from tentacle to tentacle.

Ron sat down next to her.

            "So, Harry told you?" she asked.

            "Yeah," Ron said, putting an arm around her shoulders and pressing her forehead against his. "how are you holding up?"

            "How am I holding up?" she rolled her eyes. "Well, how would you feel if Harry dumped you for Cho?"

Ron couldn't help but grin. 

            "I didn't mean it like that," she said.

            "You're not sure he left you for Cho," Ron said.

            "Really," she moaned. "Who else could it be?"

Ron was silent.

            "You know, he still wants you as a friend," he said finally.

Hermione gave a small laugh. "A friend. It only took six years for him to notice me and we're back to the friend stage."

            "I love you no matter what," Ron said, giving her a hug. "Hang in there, I'm sure Harry will come to his senses. Cho is pretty to look at, but I bet she's rotten to the core."

            "That 'Cho is pretty' part isn't helping,"

            "Sorry, sorry," Ron said quickly. "You're no leftover dinner either."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. "What?"

            "Oh come on, Hermione! Look in the mirror! You were pretty when we met you, but you have gotten so beautiful, and not only on the outside. You're intelligent, dignified and have this… this smell like vanilla."

Hermione turned to him, her eyes shedding tears. "I love you too, Ron."

            "Awww, hey now," Ron said, blushing. "Lavender might overhear you."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "How are things with her?"

            "Couldn't be better," Ron said, blushing again. "In fact, we have a lunch date. We're going to Hogsmeade." He stood up.

            "Have a great time," she said. "Tell her I said hello."

Ron shuffeled his feet. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you tagged along…"

Ah, pity. Ron was doing his best to cheer her up, but she really needed some time to think.

            "I'm going to stay here awhile, thanks though," she said.

            "Alright," Ron said. "See you at dinner?"

She nodded. "See ya." She watched Ron trot back to the castle.

Harry watched her silently on his broom. She was just finishing up Quidditch practice, and hurrying back toward the castle, her broom resting against one shoulder. She looked even more beautiful. Sure, she was sweaty, and needed a shower, but she embodied perfection in Harry's eyes. Her long dark hair flowed in a swift motion as she walked and her brown eyes were alert and sparkling. She saw him sitting on his broom, and smiled. Harry got up enough nerve to fly over there. He dismounted and stared into her eyes.

            "Hi, Cho."

            "Hi," Cho said. "Harry, right?"

Harry nodded. "How… how was practice?"

She arched a brow. "Fine."

Harry began sweating. What if she thought he was a spy for Gryffindor? And then another thought occurred to him… what if she said no to a date? He had to do something fast. "Would you care to have dinner with me sometime?"

Cho stared at him. "Aren't you dating Hermione Granger?"

            "No, no, we broke up," Harry said, feeling his heart break even more when he thought about Hermione. The look on her face when he told her was something he'd never forget. A look of intense pain, something that should have never been on her face.

            "Oh." Cho said. "Well, okay then."

Harry grinned. "How about Saturday, around 7?"

Cho nodded. "I'll be waiting in the Entrance Hall." She smiled and jogged up to the castle.

Harry watched her go with a goofy grin on his face. He, Harry Potter had a date with Cho Chang.

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. It was the first time Harry had seen Hermione since their break up. Ron acted normally towards them, but sat in between them without another word. When he got up to go to the bathroom, they just glanced at each other. Harry thought Hermione looked a little paler than usual, but was wearing her I'm-smarter-than-you-don't-ask-me-dumb-questions look, something she hadn't worn since third year. Harry was smiling brightly at everyone but Hermione, who still sent a bullet to his heart each time he looked at her.

            "Pass the Sausage," she told him.

            "S… sure," he stuttered, handing her the bowl.

There was a silence between them.

            "Mail's late," Harry said, focusing his eyes on the ceiling.

            "Oh, expecting a letter?" she asked.

            "No," Harry said. He frowned. He should have kept their almost normal conversation going.

Hermione turned back to her sausage. 

Finally, the mail arrived. A large barn owl swooped down to Hermione. She raised a brow and detached the letter from its leg. It flew off without a hoot back.

            "Anything good?" Harry asked.

Hermione read the letter with a grin. "It's from Viktor! You won't believe this!!!"

            "Believe what?" Ron had returned, and picked a sausage from her plate.

            "Viktor's got the new Defense Against the Dark Arts job here at Hogwarts! He'll be arriving tomorrow!"

Ron nearly choked on his sausage. Harry frowned. Viktor Krum at  Hogwarts again? That just spelled trouble.


	2. The Date

Title: Heaven On Earth

Chapter 2: The Date

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Uhm… for a disclaimer, see chapt 1

Harry wasn't looking forward to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, more importantly, their new teacher. Harry hated Krum, and hated having Hermione anywhere near him. He always got a weird vibe from Krum, and since the incident his fourth year when Krum had acted all crazy… Harry didn't trust him in the least. 

The trio piled into class. 

            "Hermy-own!" Viktor called out to her, and was over to them in three seconds. He reached down and gave her a hug that lasted too long in Harry's opinion.

            "Viktor!" Hermione's face lit up with a smile Harry hadn't seen on her since they were dating. "How was your trip here?" she asked.

            "Vell, I think the countryside vis beautiful, but vot vompared to vou,"

Hermione blushed.

That was it. Harry was starting to hate Krum more and more each second. "Hey, Viktor, hi," he cut in.

Hermione, followed by Ron arched a brow at him.

            "Potter," Krum said. "Vit is good seeing vou again,"

            "Same here," he said in a rush.

            "And remember me?" Ron asked. "I asked for your autograph last year, remember?"

Viktor nodded. "My memory vis not so good, I think. I distinctly remember Hermy-own."

Hermione blushed again.

            "We'll take our seats," Harry said, pulling the two with him. Instead of heading toward the back, where they usually sat, Hermione picked a desk in the front and plopped down into it.

Harry gaped at her. 

            "Let's go in the back," Ron said to Harry. "Okay, Herm?"

            "What? Oh, well, you can if you want, I'm going to stay here." She was answering Ron, but was smiling dreamily at Krum who emptied papers out of his briefcase.

Harry and Ron took seats in the very back of the class. Lavender came and sat beside Ron.

            "What, now she's trying to be more than a teacher's pet?" Parvatil Patil hissed to Seamus Finnigan. He just shrugged.

            "Owwww," Harry screeched, wrapping both hands on his scar.

            "What happened?" Ron asked.

            "My scar again," Harry frowned. "Something's not right here. That Krum…"

            "So what if she's sweet on him?" Ron asked. "You left her, remember?"

Krum shut his briefcase and turned to the class. He began talking, but Harry was drowning him out. There was something very peculiar about him. "But…" he started. "He can't even say her name!"

            "Leave her alone, Harry." Ron advised. "You told me you wanted to go out with Cho. So, you're going to. If Hermione wants to date this Krumpet, let her. As long as he doesn't hurt her, you shouldn't have a problem with it."

But Harry did have a problem with it. A big problem. He was still in love with her.

After class, Hermione stayed to talk with Krum for a few minutes. Harry and Ron waited outside the door for her. Cho walked by with a group of girls, and suddenly she was all Harry knew. He didn't hear Ron talking to him beside him, and all thoughts of Hermione went right out of his head.

            "Hi, Cho," Harry said.

Cho excused herself from the other Ravenclaws and walked over to Harry. "Hey."

            "How was your day?" Harry asked.

            "Great. Yours?"

            "Okay."

Cho grinned. "I can't wait until Saturday when we go on our first date, then we can start telling people that we're going out."

Harry grinned too. "Yeah, me either."

Hermione walked out of the classroom, a smile on her face. Cho spotted her, pinned Harry against the wall and kissed him until he could barely stand up. Then, she smiled and trotted off down the hall.

Hermione immediately locked eyes with the floor. Ron looked from her to Harry who had looked like he had Top Box tickets to the World Quidditch final.

            "Has she no shame?" Ron said, sneering after Cho.

            "Let's get going," Hermione said in a small voice. She glanced a look at Harry, who still appeared to be on Cloud 9. They walked down to the Great Hall in silence. Hermione whimpered now and then, and Ron knew she was crying, but trying her best to hide it, so he just kept giving her quick encouraging smiles. Harry didn't notice, he didn't seem to notice that he was still breathing. "… how about Hogsmeade this weekend, Herm?" Ron suggested.

Hermione quickly wiped her eyes. "I---I can't."

Ron smiled. Maybe Krum had asked her out. "Date?"

"No," she said. "I uhm… have a doctor's appointment."

"Madam Pomfrey?"

Hermione shook her head. "No… it's at home. With… a Muggle doctor."

            "You'd rather go to them instead of a Wizard doctor?" Ron said, arching a brow.

            "I… talked to Madam Pomfrey, and what I'm going for, she can't help me with." Her voice broke a little, which was quickly followed by a coughing fit. She covered her mouth as she coughed. "I arranged it all with Dumbledore, the Knight Bus is coming to pick me up tonight."

Without another word, Ron leaned over and gave her a hug. She wrapped his arms around his neck.

Harry turned to them. "Aww, wish I had a camera…"

Hermione went pale. Hearing Harry talk seemed to realize that he was even there. And that kiss Cho had given him replayed in her mind. "I have to go pack," she said, jumping up from the table and sprinting out the door.

Harry looked longingly after her. "Where's she going?"

            "Weren't you listening?" Ron snapped. "She's going home this weekend."

            "Why are you so pissed?" Harry demanded.

Ron rubbed his forehead with both hands. Deep down, he was furious with Harry for hurting Hermione, but both of them were his friends. "Sorry, just… have a lot on my mind."

Lavender walked in, grabbed Hermione's empty seat and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. She gave a small squeak. "Ronnie, you're bleeding!"

Ron looked at her like she had three heads. "I am?" Lavender pointed to a small splotch of blood on the back of his robes. Ron turned the neck of his robes around so he could see.

            "Cut yourself?" Harry asked.

            "Nope, I'M not bleeding," Ron said finally, after inspecting himself. "Someone's blood is on me." His face paled. Hermione had given him a hug… could she have hurt herself over Harry?

Cho looked beautiful. She sparkled in the dim light of Cupid's Arrow, a small romantic restaurant in Hogsmeade. Harry sat across from her, drinking the mere sight of her in. He had took Hermione here once, and it had been there special place ever since.

            "I love this quaint little spot," Cho said, looking around her. "It's charming."

            "Isn't it?" Harry agreed.

            "But, what do we need to do to get some service around here?" she snapped.

They had just gotten there, and already Cho was impatient. Harry raised his hand half-way in the air. Mina, Harry's favorite waitress rushed over. "Harry! By golly, I didn't see you there!"

Harry smiled at her. "Hello, Mina."

Mina stared at Cho. "But where's Hermione?"

            "Oh, we broke up," Harry said.

            "No!" Mina cried. She gave Cho another look. "You were so perfect together."

Harry cleared his throat loudly. "Mina, meet Cho. Cho, Mina."

Cho sneered at her, Mina sneered back.

            "So what'll it be?" Mina asked.

            "A garden salad with no, do you hear me, NO tomatoes." Cho snapped.

            "Got it," Mina said. She turned to Harry. "Usual?"

Harry nodded.

Mina took out her wand and pointed it at Cho's plate. A salad appeared. She next pointed it at Harry's, and his usual--- an eight ounce steak and fries appeared. "Anything else?"

            "Uhm, a Diet Coke would be nice." Cho said, ruffling her nose at Mina as though she were a cockroach.

Mina sneered at her and made a Diet Coke appear in front of Cho. "Harry?"

            "Butterbeer," Harry said.

            "Eww, you drink that stuff?" Cho asked him.

            "Make it a Coke," Harry answered.

Mina gave him a sympathetic look and made a Coke appear in front of him. "If you need me, just yell."

            "I don't believe this!" Cho growled. "There are TOMATOES in this salad!"

An hour later, after Cho had bitched out Mina and another salad later, they started their walk back to Hogsmeade.

            "Why don't we take the broom?" Harry asked.

            "No," Cho said, curling up against him as they walked. "Let's walk."

            "Okay." Harry flung his broom against his shoulder and they began walking. All of the little shops in Hogsmeade were dimming their lights and getting ready to close.

            "So," Cho said after awhile. "I had forgotten that you, the famous Harry Potter was even at Hogwarts."

            "I never forgot about you," Harry said. "I've thought about you ever since I first saw you three years ago."

            "Wow, Harry, that's so sweet," she said and kissed his cheek. There was a pause. "So what did you see in Hermione?"

            "Who?" Harry asked, then felt a pang in his heart. "Do we have to talk about Hermione?"

            "You're not over her, are you?" Cho demanded.

            "Yes, yes I am!" Harry shouted. He wanted this aching in his chest to go away when he thought about Hermione. He wanted to shove her into the friend category, but she was refusing to be moved.

            "Then why do you still hang around her?"

            "She's my friend," Harry said.

            "You want to be with me, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

            "Then stop seeing her," Cho spat. "I don't want you hanging around her."

            "You want me to stop seeing Hermione? That's impossible, we've been friends far too long,"

            "I'm just worried about you. I don't trust her." Cho said.

            "Then trust me," Harry said. "And believe me when I say it's over."

            "I want to, but I can't!" Cho replied. "Please, for me?"

            "Cho---"

Cho pressed her lips against his, and Harry forgot all about Hermione.

            "Well?" she demanded when she pulled away.

            "Well what?"

            "Will you stop seeing her?"

Harry had never felt anything like the way Cho kissed him. He felt like he couldn't live without it. "Yes," he whispered.

            "How'd the appointment go?" Ron asked Hermione when she returned late afternoon on Sunday.

Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes, and hurriedly blinked them away. "Alright,"

            "How about Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked.

            "I can't," Hermione said. "I… have to see the doctor every weekend."

            "Why?" Ron asked. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione was silent a moment. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just having… girl problems."

Ron's face went green, and he just nodded.

            "Where's Harry?"

Ron coughed. "Out… with…" his voice trailed off.

            "Oh." Hermione's face fell. "See how much he cares,"

            "Come on Herm, don't get sad," Ron said. "I'll do… I'll do an imitation of Professor Trelawney for ya!"

Hermione giggled.

            "Hmm…" Ron said, circling her in Professor Trelawney's voice. "I've had a prediction!"

Hermione smiled. "Which is?"

            "I'm a right old fraud! I saw myself saying that!"

Hermione laughed. Ron could always make her laugh. She gave him another hug. "What would I do without you?"

            "Oh good Lord, I don't know!" Ron cried.

            "Promise to always be my friend, no matter what happens?"

Ron was silent a moment. "Sure, Herm…" He remembered about the blood and his robes. "Hey, Herm?"

            "Yeah?"

            "The other day, you hugged me, and got blood on me. Were you bleeding?"

            "I forgot!" Hermione screeched. "I have to meet Viktor!"

            "But, it's Sunday!" he yelled after her.

Ron had a bad feeling. Hermione was hiding something from him.


	3. Hermione's Secret

Heaven On Earth

Chapter 3: Hermione's Secret

Harry saw Hermione talking and laughing with Krum. She looked kept coughing and she looked like she was coming down with the flu. Ron was still contemplating about Hermione. She was hiding something from the two of them, he knew it. 

Ron was staring into space, with all of these things on his mind, he didn't even hear Harry talking to him.

            "RON!" Harry yelled.

Ron blinked. "Huh?"

            "Something's bothering me," Ron said, making sure Hermione was still in the class room talking to Krum.

            "Like what?"

Ron frowned. "Hermione."

            "What about her?"

            "I don't think she's… right." Ron said.

Harry laughed. "We've always known that! She's too smart for her own good."

            "No, no, it's something else. Hasn't she seemed a bit off to you?"

Harry closed his eyes, trying to remember. But all he seemed able to remember was Cho. Cho… and what she wanted him to do.

Hermione bounded out of the classroom. "Well," she said, taking the two of them in. "Aren't you two an odd bunch?"

Harry had his eyes closed in concentration and Ron had a frown on.

            "Dinner, shall we?" she asked.

They started down the hallway. They reached the Great Hall, and Cho was waiting outside for Harry. Hermione scowled and walked into the hall.

            "See ya later, Harry," Ron said to him and followed Hermione.

            "I found out something interesting about HER," Hermione said to Ron as he sat down next to her.

            "About who? Cho?

Hermione nodded. "She's part Veela, like that prissy Fleur was. Viktor told me."

            "AHA!" Ron cried, slamming his fist on the table. "No wonder Harry's…"

            "Yeah," Hermione said quickly.

            "Don't worry, Harry will come to his senses soon." Ron said. "I know he still loves you."

Hermione froze beside him.

            "Hermione?"

Her eyes rolled up in her head, and she slumped backwards. This turned the whole Great Hall into an uproar.

            "HERMIONE!!!" Ron cried, diving to the floor beside her. He checked her pulse. She was still breathing. Madam Pomfrey rushed over, followed by Professor Dumbledore. This confirmed Ron's suspiscion. There was definitely something she wasn't telling them.

            "How are you feeling?" Ron  asked her. He had badgered Madam Pomfrey for fifteen minutes to let him see her. Harry was no where in sight.

            "… a little embarrassed," Hermione said weakly. She was sitting up in bed, two big fluffy pillows behind her. "Of all places to faint…"

            "What is going on, Hermione?" Ron asked. "You just didn't faint."

            "I did," Hermione said softly.

            "Hermione, I love you, you can tell me anything. There's supposed to be no secrets between the three of us, remember?"

            "Where's Harry?" she asked.

            "… still with Cho, I guess." Ron answered. "Now tell me…"

            "I can't," Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes.

Ron took her hand. "Come on, I'm worried about you. I know that blood on my robes was from you."

            "Ron, I have Cancer!" she shouted.

Ron gasped. He stared at her. Cancer was a disease… a deadly disease. Could Hermione be dying? "Oh, Herm…"

            "About… three months ago, I went to the doctor," she started. "They found a lump on my Ovaries… they ran some tests, and found out it was cancerous. Before they could operate, it spread… to my liver."

Ron gulped. If he didn't, he would have pounded the wall or something. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. This was Hermione! She couldn't be sick! "Could… could… you…"

            "I'm going to die from this," she whispered.

            "No," Ron said. "I can't lose you, Hermione. I can't."

            "I don't want you to feel sorry for me," Hermione said. "I just want to… to live."

            "I'm going to kill Harry," Ron hissed. "How could he… when you're…"

            "I want to tell him," Hermione said.

            "Aren't there any treatments they could do for you?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "None that are right for me."

            "There has to be SOMETHING," Ron said.

            "Ron," she said softly, squeezing his hand. "I know… I know it's hard…"

Ron just took her in his arms.

            "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron the next day.

Ron arched a brow at him. "Why?" he snapped. He sat on his bed, staring at the doorway, waiting for Harry to show up so he could knock some sense into him.

Harry sighed. "Cho wants me to stop seeing her."

That did it. "GOD DAMMIT!" Ron cried. "Open your bloody eyes, Harry! She doesn't LOVE YOU!"

            "Ron---"

            "She's part Veela!!!" Ron snapped.

Harry scratched his head. "What?"

            "Hermione told me! Look it up!"

            "But…"

            "Hermione is dying, Harry! Not that you'd fucking care! She has Cancer! All you seem to care about is CHO! She doesn't love you, and never will! But Hermione has loved you, she always will!"

Harry slumped down against the wall to the floor. Hermione dying… this wasn't right. "What?"

            "She has Cancer," Ron said, breathing heavily.

            "Where is she?" Harry asked.

            "Why?" Ron asked.

            "WHERE IS SHE?" Harry demanded. He got to his feet.

            "Hospital wing," Ron said. "It's late. If you're going, take the Cloak."

Harry ran through the deserted castle, trying to be quiet as possible. His heart was hammering so loudly he thought for sure that Filch would hear it. He reached the hospital wing, checked to make sure no one was coming and whispered, "Alohomora," he pushed the door open quietly and stepped in, closing it lightly behind him and replacing the lock. Madam Pomfrey was no where in sight. He saw Hermione sleeping soundly on one of the beds and sprinted over to her. He had to apologize for everything- he had been such an idiot. He sat down on the edge of her bed. "Hermione," he whispered, gently shaking her arm.

Hermione gave a small moan and opened her eyes. Harry's handsome face filled her vision. "Harry,"

            "I've been such a fool," he whispered.

            "Harry, what are you doing here?"

            "I…" he started.

            "Ron told you," Hermione stated.

Harry nodded. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. That you've been going through this all alone. That you've been in pain all of this time."

            "I wanted to tell you, but you haven't known your head from your ass the last few weeks! And I haven't been alone! Ron has been great," Hermione scoffed.

            "I am so sorry…" Harry said. "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am."

            "Everyone makes mistakes," she said, her voice breaking.

Harry took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm here now. I'm never leaving you again."

            "Oh, Harry!" tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Harry dried them with his thumb. "Forget Cho," he said. "I want to be with you again."

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

            "You don't want to be with me? I…I understand, the way I've been acting…"

            "Of course I want to be with you!" she cut in. "Harry, I love you! It's just… if I weren't dying, would you even be here right now?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "… but I am. And that's all that matters, is that I'm here, and I love you so much."

            "… really?"

            "I've always loved you."

            "Oh, Harry!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "I… you and Ron have made me so happy… that I don't fear death. I've found my heaven… and it's with you."

            "I love this spot," Hermione said to Harry and Ron as they sat down by the lake. The Giant Squid waved at them, they waved back.     

            "Really?" Harry asked, throwing his arm around her.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah. It's so happy here. No matter what weather, the sun always hits the lake… and it shimmers… like thousands and thousands of diamonds. The grass smells like spring, and you can hear the owls. The fluttering of their wings mixes in with the wind… and it creates such a melody I can't put into words. The Squid is sun bathing, you can rest your back against a tree and just drink the whole site in… and everything is just perfect."

Harry and Ron stared at her.

She grinned at them. "What?"

            "That was beautiful," Ron cried. "I never heard you speak like that unless it was text from a book!"

Hermione laughed.

            "I know someone else that's beautiful," Harry said and kissed her.

She smiled at him, and then got into a huge coughing fit. 

            "Hermione!" Harry yelled.

Ron had dashed off to the hospital wing.

            "Harry…" she choked out. Her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed.

Harry knew this day would come, he just wished with all of his might that it didn't. But here they were. Harry, Ron, the Weasleys, and the Grangers crowded around Hermione's bed in the hospital wing. Harry knew this was going to be the last time he saw her alive. He was holding her hand very tightly, and kissing it every second. He wanted to be there when she… passed. Fred and George kept coughing and rubbing their eyes. The Weasley and Grangers cried freely, along with Lavender. Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey stood in back of the large crowd. Professor McGonagall's eyes were extremely bloodshot.

            "Harry…" Hermione whispered.

            "It's okay," he whispered back, kissing her hand. "Just shh, it's okay."

            "Mum? Dad?" she asked.

            "We're here, sweetie," Mrs. Granger sobbed.

            "Ron?"

            "Right here, Herm." He said, rubbing her arm.

            "I love you all so much," she whispered. 

            "We love you too," Harry said. "Always."

And in the end, Hermione smiled sweetly and closed her eyes. Hermione's hand went limp as she slipped away from him. And he knew it was over… she was gone forever.

Harry and Ron stood outside the hospital wing, grieving.

            "I can't believe it, man." Ron said. "Hermione…"

Harry was silent.

            "I miss her already," Ron said.

            "Me too."

Cho, like she had a homing beacon inside of her came up to Harry. "Hi, Harry," she smiled.

            "You." Harry sneered. "Get the fuck away from me."

            "Harry?" Cho looked hurt.

            "I know what you are, Cho!" Harry cried. "You're like a vulture! You don't give a damn who is hurt, do you? Hermione just died!"

            "What does that have to do with us?" Cho asked. "I thought I told you to stay away from her."

            "Why? Because she knew what you were?" Ron spat.

            "Harry, we can still be together!" Cho sang.

            "You know what?" Harry said. "You had some good advice. From now on, I'm staying as far away from you as possible. C'mon, Ron."

And they turned and left, leaving Cho standing there dumbfounded.

"I miss you every day," In the years to come, Harry visited Hermione's grave every day. After graduation, Ron married Lavender, and started a family. Harry persued his job as an Auror, and was now the ripe old age of eighty. He saw Ron all the time, and was glad about that. Now, Harry stood before Hermione's grave, a single rose in his hand.

            "Hey!" someone called to him.

He turned around and his heart nearly stopped. It was Hermione, looking not a day over sixteen. 

            "But… how?" Harry asked.

            "It's time to go, Harry!" Hermione said, a grin playing over her face.

            "Go? Go where?"

            "Time to go home," she said, outstretching her hand to him.

Harry took it. "Does this mean?"

            "Look," Hermione said, pointing.

Harry's old body lay on the ground in front of her grave. He was now just as he was when he was sixteen. "Hermione," he said, cupping her transparent face. "I've missed you for so long,"

            "I know," she said. "And I've watched over you. You and Ron."

            "Ron," Harry moaned.

            "Up there, a year vanishes in a blink of an eye," she said. "We'll see Ron soon enough."

            "My parents?"

            "They're waiting, in fact, you're pretty famous in Heaven as well," she said. "Let's go."

            "Eternally yours," Harry replied.

Hermione kissed him. She led him away, and they vanished together, hand n hand.

The end! Oh my God, I've cried so much through out this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
